Captivité
by Ally Dragneel
Summary: /SPOILER FIN SAISON 2/ Mac a démissionné de la Fondation Phénix. Son père s'est enfin décidé à lui dire la vérité, mais une personne hante ses rêves chaque nuit. Une personne qu'il aime et qu'il a voulu oublier dans les bras d'autre femmes mais rien à faire, elle hante ses pensées. {fiction M pour certains passages}


-MAC !

-AH !

Angus Macgyver se trouvait dans son lit. Il faisait des rêves bizarres. Il voyait sa femme. La fille qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aime toujours. Il a quitté la Fondation Phénix après que son père se soit décidé à le retrouver. Il avait présenté sa démission à son père qui était également son patron. Il se releva en sueur dans son lit et quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

-Qui est-ce ?

-C'est moi mon vieux ! Lui répondit Jack.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

-Il faut que tu vienne, il faut que je te parle.

Mac lui ouvrit et partit avec son ami qui le conduit jusqu'à la fondation Phénix. Dans la salle se trouvait Matty, Rilley, Bozer et Jack.

-Pourquoi suis-je là ?

-Pour ça ! Dit Jack.

Sur l'écran s'afficha une photo. Une jeune femme s'y trouvait, elle souriait et avait pris la photo en selfie. Mac était à ses côtés un grand sourire au lèvres. Celui qu'il n'a pas eu depuis des années.

-Non, je ne peux pas...

-Je suis navrée Macgyver mais vous devez faire cette mission.

-J'ai démissionné je vous rappelle Matty !

-Et la personne qui la retient prisonnière veut que ce soit spécialement Jack et vous qui veniez la chercher.

-Mais, je ne serais pas maître de moi-même si quelque chose lui arrivait...

-Nous la croyons morte depuis trop longtemps Mac. Intervient Jack.

-Mais, Jack.

-Pense au Caire. Tu pense qu'elle voudrait...

-Avant de partir, je veux que les médecins de Phénix medisent si je suis apte à faire cette mission.

-Accordé.

Mac ressortit de l'entretient chamboulé, il croisa son père dans les couloirs mais n'y fit pas attention, pensant à sa femme. Les médecins lui firent passer quelques examens et à la fin, ils déclrèrent, à l'unanimité, Angus apte à faire la mission. Alors 2 heures plus tard, Bozer, Riley, Jack et Mac se retrouvait dans l'avion. Ils passèrent 5 heures de vol et finirent par attérir. Ils rencontrèrent les terroristes qui avaient fait du mal à la jeune femme de Mac.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Jack, séchement.

-Vous allez la voir ! Lui répondit un homme, il avait un accent, mais personne ne pouvait dire d'où il provenait.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent puis rentrèrent dans ce qui resemblait à un bunker. L'équipe et leur guide s'aventurèrent dans les sous-sol et virent des cellules où reposait des corps immobilles, toute vie les avaient quitté. Dans leurs regards se lisaient la douleur de leurs vies passées ici, aux mains de ces monstres. Riley ravala sa salive et un frisson d'effroie parcouru l'échine de Jack et Mac lorsqu'ils entendirent un cris de femme. Ils s'échangèrent un regard et continuèrent à avancer. Au bout du couloir, ils passèrent un rideau et découvrirent une table d'oppération où le corps d'une femme brune reposait. Riley mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour essayer de cacher sa crainte. Mac et Jack ne montraient rien mais Bozer se rapprocha du corps de la femme.

-Ne la touchez pas ! Ordonna le guide étrange.

Bozer se ravisa donc. La femme ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour voir les nouveaux étrangers. Un gémissement de douleur s'échapa de ses lèvres et Mac grogna. Il attaqua tous le monde et personne dans la salle ne s'attendait à une telle force venant de l'intello du groupe.

-VOUS NE TOUCHEREZ PLUS A MA FEMME ! Hurlait-il plein de rage.

Une heure plus tard, plus personne ne vivait dans le bunker hormis l'équipe et la jeune femme étandu sur la table. Jack avait prêté main forte à son ami pour vaincre les ennemis.

-Qui... Demanda la femme d'une voix roque.

-Calmez vous madame. Je m'appelle Riley, je suis de la fondation phoénix. Notre équipe vient pour vous sortit de là. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

-Où sont-ils ?

La femme ouvrit les yeux avec lucidité. Riley se tourna et Mac laissa tomber ses armes.

-Lira... ! Tu es là ! Sourit-il, les larmes sur ses joues montrant sa joie.

La prénommé Lira n'eut pas de réaction sur le moment. Riley et Bozer s'occupait de la relacher des liens qui la retenait prisonnière. Une fois celà fait elle s'assied sur la table en métal laissant ses long cheveux brun basculer dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle détailla le visage du brun en face d'elle.

-JE vous connais ?

-Tu m'as oublié ! S'attrista Mac.

-J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses, ma vie avant ça. Je sais que j'avais un mari et un frère mais je suis partie, on m'a enlevé et ils ne sont jamais venus jusqu'à moi. Je me suis fait d'autre amis ici.

Elle se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle fit demi-tour et prit les clés d'un des hommes à terre, il était encore vivant alors Lira lui mit un coup de pied dans la tête. Il s'écroula au sol. Lira alla dans le couloir et ouvrit une porte. Jack se rapprocha et vit un homme, il avait une vingtaine d'année et se tenait dans le coin le plus reculé de la cellule.

-Peter, regarde, on est enfin libre !

Le dénommé Peter la regarda et vit la porte ouverte.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, viens.

Il se releva difficilement mais Lira le soutenait. Ils marchèrent et libérèrent les 4 autres personnes encore vivantes présentes.

-Venez les amis, la liberté nous attend.

-Attend Lira.

Elle se retourna vers Mac et il lui dit:

-Il y a peut-être encore des hommes dehors.

-Mais t'inquiète pas, on va les avoir ! Lui sourit Jack.

-Riley, c'est ça ?

-Oui, je suis là.

-Bozer aussi, vous pouvez vous occuper d'eux ?

-Euh, oui mais...

-Parfait !

Lira leur fit un grand sourire et se baissa, lorsqu'elle se releva, elle tenait une arme automatique dans les mains.

-On y va les gars ?

-Avec grand plaisir.

Un sourire cruelle prit place sur les lèvres de Lira et ils ouvrirent la porte.

-Hey, salut les gars ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Lira Dalton-Macgyver et vous allez déguster, croyez moi !


End file.
